It's Hurt and Apology
by Raina94
Summary: rasa sakit yang di rasakan Furihata Kouki dan permintaan maaf dari Akashi Seijuurou.


It's Hurt and Apology

By:

Raina94

Cast:

Akashi Seijuuro

Furihata Kouki

Rate:

T+

Summary:

Kesakitan seorang Furihata Kouki dan permintaan maaf dari Akashi Seijuurou.

Warning:

Miss Typo mengandung BL

a/n:

cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu IKON Apology

Disclamer:

semua Cast milik Fujimaki sensei

Douzo

.

.

.

.

.

-It's Hurt- AkaFuri (Furihata Kouki)

Tahun Pertama

Hubungan ku dengan Seijuurou membuat ku merasa bahagia, bisa bersamanya aku benar-benar merasa begitu di cintai oleh olehnya. Hari demi hari di lewati dengan penuh kasih sayang begitu hangat nyaman dan menyenangkan. Seolah dunia ini milik berdua, terlalu berlebihan? tapi itulah yang kita rasakan.

Tahun Kedua

Aku masih dapat merasakan pelukan kecupan dan cinta darinya, tapi hanya perasaanku saja aku merasa Seijuurou perlahan menjauhi diriku. aku selalu mencoba untuk tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu, menghilangkan rasa gundah serta kecurigaan padanya. Aku akan selalu menunggunya walau kini dia akan bersikap acuh kepada ku, aku akan selalu percaya padanya bahwa dia akan tetap melindungiku.

Tahun Ketiga

Dimana sebuah hubungan yang terjalin selama ini putus begitu saja. Seijuurou benar-benar menjauh dari ku, mengacuhkan diriku. Pada akhirnya Seijuurou meminta mengakhiri hubungan ini.

"Kouki, kita akhiri saja hubungan ini"

Aku menatap wajahnya yang terlihat datar, melihatnya saja membuatku begitu sakit. Air mata ku kini mengalir bebas, membasahi permukaan kulit kedua pipi ku. Ingin rasanya aku menahannya untuk tetap bersamaku, tapi aku tahu itu akan percuma karena dia akan tetap pergi meninggalkan aku. Aku mencoba untuk menggapai nya, tapi itu tidak akan berhasil karena dia sudah terlalu jauh untuk aku gapai.

Jika cinta hanya memberikan rasa sakit maka aku memilih tidak mengenalnya, tapi semua tidak seperti itu aku mengenalnya mengenal seorang Akashi Seijuurou dan aku mencintainya.

Aku tahu ini adalah keputusannya tanpa memikirkan bagaimana diriku. Yah dia adalah pria yang egois, sama seperti dulu yang dengan egois dirinya mencap diri ku sebagai miliknya. Tanpa meminta sebuah alasan aku hanya bisa menjawab

"Ya, ayo kita akhiri hubungan ini Akashi Seijuurou dan pergilah dari sini!"

-Apology- AkaFuri (Akashi Seijuurou)

"Aku akan menunggu mu di tempat bisa Sei"

Kau selalu menunggu ku di tempat yang sama seperti biasa tapi aku tidak akan pergi menemui mu, aku sudah pergi Kouki.

.

"Kouki daijoubu?"

"Iya, daijoubu Sei aku percaya kau akan selalu melindungi ku"

Jangan percaya padaku seperti orang bodoh, aku bilang akan melindungimu selamanya tapi itu semua hanya kebohongan.

.

Entah untuk beberapa alasan, hari ini aku menonton film kesukaan mu yang penuh dengan adegan romansa klise, seolah adegan itu menertawakan diriku sebagai seorang pendosa.

.

Kau tahu aku seorang pria yang egois, sampai saat-saat terakhir kita bersama, aku hanya memikirkan diriku tanpa memikirkan dirimu.

.

Maaf tolong maafkan aku tidak bisa melindungi mu, ku harap kau baik-baik saja. Maaf maafkan aku, ku harap kau juga bisa melupakan diriku meskipun itu sakit untukmu. Janji yang kita buat untuk selalu bersama selamanya tidak akan ada lagi maaf aku tidak bisa menjaganya.

.

Aku ingat ketika aku mengatakan untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini kau menyetujuinya tanpa meminta sebuah alasan, tapi kau berteriak padaku untuk pergi.

.

Aku harap aku hanya salah satu dari banyak orang dalam hidup mu yang datang dan pergi. Sebagaimana bunga sakura yang jatuh akan seperti kenangan kita yang singkat dan indah. Sama seperti matahari terbenam, ku harap kau terus memberi cahaya kelembutan dan hangat.

.

Maaf aku tidak bisa melindungi mu aku menyesal bahwa aku tidak cukup baik padamu. Bahkan sampai terakhir aku hanya menunjukan bagian kecil diriku. Tolong maafkan aku atas ketidak mampuan mengisimu.

Ku harap kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang lebih baik dari ku dan lebih ramah dari ku Furihata Kouki.

FIN

Minna i'm back *ini apa? Raina san mana Fanfiction New Wife For My Otou-san?" aduh gomen lagi-lagi comeback gak bawa fanfiction New Wife For My Otou-san bener kehilangan ide buat lanjutin. tapi jangan risau dan galau Raina bawa fanfiction ini untuk kalian walau bergenre angst Raina harap kalian menikmatinya.

See you next Time Minna jangan lupa RnR

*bow bareng AkaFuri*


End file.
